


Dueto inacabado

by impalaforthree (anita4869)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anita4869/pseuds/impalaforthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam observa a Dean y Cas a lo largo de los años y nota una serie de cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueto inacabado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [unfinished duet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107135) by [mishcollin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishcollin/pseuds/mishcollin). 



**I.**

Cuando Sam oye hablar de Castiel por primera vez (bueno, cuando oye hablar de Castiel de primera mano), es a través de Bobby. Dean se mantiene fuera de la narración, recostado contra una estantería del despacho de Bobby y jugueteando agitadamente con el anillo de plata de su dedo mientras Bobby le da a Sam todos los detalles.

Antes que nada, después de escucharle, Sam tiene que sentarse. Se pasa las manos por el pelo una vez, dos, y respira profundamente, intentando absorberlo todo.

\- ¿Ángeles? -repite por fin cuando lo ha digerido hasta cierto punto, lo cual le merece un ceño fruncido por parte de Dean-. Como en... ¿ _ángeles_ de verdad?

Bobby se encoge de hombros y alza una ceja.

\- Al menos eso es lo que él dijo. Según Dean.

Sam mueve los ojos hacia su hermano conteniendo la respiración, sintiendo una esperanza traicionera echar raíces en su pecho.

\- ¿Dean?

\- Ni de coña era un ángel -dice Dean, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño con expresión disgustada-. Probablemente me estaba mintiendo para ponerme de su lado, o... Sam, no me mires así.

\- Te lo dije -exhala Sam, levantándose de un salto cuando Dean empieza a protestar en tono elevado-. No, Dean, _te dije_ que los ángeles eran reales. Y ahora tienes pruebas sólidas, que es lo que dijiste que querías, ¿recuerdas? Tienes pruebas sólidas, aquí mismo, frente a tus ojos, de que un ángel existe. Es decir, joder, ¡un ángel _te salvó_ , Dean! ¿Qué más pruebas necesitas?

Dean se mueve un poco, incómodo, y hace una mueca.

\- Vale. Como sea. Aún no sabemos si estaba mintiendo.

\- Por amor de... ¿Qué más necesitas para creer, Dean? ¿Alas algodonosas y un halo?

\- Había alas -concede Dean, a regañadientes, y cuando Sam intenta darle una respuesta triunfal Dean le interrumpe rápidamente con- Que podían ser, ya sabes, un truco. Quien sabe, a lo mejor no lo vi bien.

-¿Cómo era? -pregunta Sam, intentando mantener el asombro fuera de su voz como favor hacia Dean, pero sin ser del todo capaz porque joder, _ángeles_. Ángeles, después de años de monstruos y vampiros, infierno y demonios. Algo bueno, quizás algo que les pueda ayudar. _Ángeles_ , como esos a los que su madre le rezaba, como los que había visto dibujados en las biblias para niños que Dean y él tenían cuando estaban creciendo-. ¿Parecía alguien... santo? Ya sabes, ¿poderoso?

\- Um -Dean se rasca la barbilla con el pulgar y entrecierra los ojos-. Más como un Columbo flacucho y muy despeinado.

Sam frunce los labios y tuerce la cabeza con irritación.

\- ¿Qué, Sam? Hablo en serio. No había nada... no sé, _celestial_ en él.

\- Era algo gilipollas -añade Bobby desde su escritorio, donde está sentado con los pies sobre una pila de libros y un vaso de whisky medio lleno.

\- Un auténtico imbécil – coincide Dean, y baja la vista al suelo.

\- Aún no me puedo creer que le convocarais sin mi -Sam traga la molesta sensación de culpa antes de poder darle forma en palabras y sacarla de él: que el verdadero motivo de no haber estado con Dean y Bobby la pasada noche no era tan inocente como una merienda nocturna. Pero Dean no tiene por qué saber eso. Solo conseguiría enfadarle. No lo entendería, aunque Sam se desgañitara intentando explicarle sus intenciones.

\- Sí, bueno -Dean se separa de la estantería y coge un libro gastado del escritorio atiborrado de Bobby-. No te perdiste mucho. Créeme.

Sam suspira y gira los hombros, intentando ocultar su decepción con la cabezonería tan típica de Dean.

\- Si tenemos suerte -dice Dean-, será la última vez que le veamos -termina mientras abre el libro y fija en él la mirada.

 

**II.**

\- Tío -suelta Sam cuando Dean por fin abre la puerta del Impala-. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?

\- Yo, uh... -Dean se deja caer en el asiento y se acomoda sobre la piel, que suelta un chirrido familiar. Cierra la puerta y hace tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante durante un momento, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, antes de arrancar el coche.

\- ¿Tú, qué? Llevo aquí metido como media hora.

\- Estaba tomándome un respiro. En un parque por aquí cerca, estaba solo... ya sabes. Es agradable ponerle cara a la gente a la que salvas. Especialmente a niños.

\- Sí -responde Sam, aún mirando a Dean con extrañeza-. Vale.

Es el día después de Halloween, el día después de haber detenido al Samhain, de haber impedido que los ángeles destruyeran un pequeño pueblo. Sam aún se siente... inquieto, como si hubiera pasado por un subidón de azúcar muy brusco pero aún no hubiera salido del todo de él. Le escuecen los ojos y sus dedos tiemblan con espasmos de vez en cuando; hace una nota de llamar a Ruby cuando Dean no esté con él.

\- Aún no soy capaz de entender lo de los ángeles -dice Sam con un resoplido de desprecio después de que Dean no diga nada en varios segundos; se recuesta en el asiento y observa como van pasando por distintos barrios-. Te debería haber escuchado. Son imbéciles, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Se espera una afirmación vehemente por parte de Dean, y le sorprende ver a su hermano dudar.

\- Bueno -Dean se frota una pierna con la mano, y su rodilla empieza a temblar, como si fuera un tic nervioso-. Es decir, sí, son imbéciles, no me malinterpretes. Pero... a lo mejor algunos de ellos no están tan mal, ¿no?

\- Ja. Jaja. ¿Te refieres a Uriel?

La boca de Dean se tuerce en una sonrisa a regañadientes-. Sí, vale. Pero lo que quiero decir es... Cas, Castiel no es mal tipo.

\- ¿Qué? -pregunta Sam, desprevenido-. Es decir... vale. Si tú lo dices.

\- En serio. Es... decente, considerando como son el resto.

\- Ah, sí... lo siento, pero creo que me he perdido el momento en el que cambiaste de opinión. Pensé que le odiabas.

\- No le odio -Dean se remueve como con vergüenza, y aparta la vista de la carretera para mirar fijamente a Sam-. No digo que me guste, ¿vale? Solo he dicho que no está mal. No es como Uriel, o los otros ángeles. Es... es diferente.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque a mí me pareció _exactamente_ igual.

\- Pues no lo es.

\- Sí que amenazó con asesinarme -señala Sam-. En caso de que te hayas olvidado. Así que no está precisamente en mi lista de tipos encantadores. Oh, ¿y ahora le llamamos Cas?

\- Solo -eso es definitivamente vergüenza-. Solo cállate, Sam.

\- No -dice Sam con repentina sorpresa y comprensión-. Sí que te gusta, ¿verdad?

Dean suelta una especie de resoplido brusco.

\- ¡No! No. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Estaba listo para cargarse todo este pueblo ayer mismo -vuelve a colocar las manos sobre el volante y aprieta los dedos-. Solo digo que puede que las cosas sean más complicadas con él de lo que pudiéramos pensar.

\- Sí, vale. Lo que tú digas, Dean -Sam se gira para mirar por la ventana otra vez y aparta cualquier pensamiento sobre Castiel de su mente. Tampoco es que él sea importante, de todos modos. 

 

**III.**

En una ocasión, cuando están luchando con unos demonios poco después de que Anna desaparezca, Castiel aparece para ayudar.

Sam está tan metido en el momento, con la sangre de Ruby vibrando como electricidad con sus venas, que casi se pierde el modo en que Dean ayuda a Castiel a levantarse del montón de cuerpos de demonios a su alrededor, casi se pierde cómo la mano de Dean se desliza por la manga de Castiel, y cómo Castiel se agarra a él para recobrar el equilibrio y le mira como si Dean fuera el centro de la gravedad que le ata a la tierra, como si Dean fuera la criatura más fascinante que ha visto nunca, como si su hermano, empapado en sangre y cubierto de cortes, fuera una estrella caída de los cielos.

Casi se lo pierde, pero no, y piensa, con la mente enlentecida por la neblina que causa la sangre de demonio incendiando sus venas, _Eso es nuevo_.

 

**IV.**

Sam da comienzo al Apocalipsis. Ruby está muerta y Dean no le habla, no es capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y Sam está hecho pedazos, es un desastre. Su cuerpo duele con la pérdida de la sangre de Ruby, le quema y está sediento de ella, y su corazón se aprieta dolorosamente cada vez que Dean se esfuerza en no mirar para él. Él, Sam Winchester, se las ha arreglado para él solito convertirlo todo en ruinas. Cuando ya pensaba que no era capaz de más, ha vuelto a ser sorprendido por su propia capacidad de destrucción.

Llegan a casa de Chuck, y se encuentran con que Cas ha muerto en combate. Sam piensa, a pesar de todo, _Eso es una pena_ , porque estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a Cas, y es consciente de que Cas y Dean tenían una extraña amistad o alianza o _algo_. Y Dean no suele poder conservar a sus amigos, cuando consigue hacerlos.

Así que casi le sorprende oír a Dean murmurar,

\- Cas, estúpido idiota.

\- ¿Estúpido? -pregunta Sam, algo sobresaltado por la insensibilidad de Dean-. Estaba intentando ayudarnos.

\- Sí, exacto -Dean aparta la mirada, y aprieta la mandíbula, tragando saliva. Sus puños se cierran y se abren, y echa un vistazo por la cocina destruida con una expresión algo rota, y entonces es cuando Sam se da cuenta oh. _Oh_.

 

**V.**

Poco después de eso, después de que Castiel vuelva, Sam se empieza a dar cuenta de que se ha perdido algo entre Dean y Castiel, quizás mientras estaba compinchado con Ruby, quizás mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Le gusta Cas, sobre todo porque a Dean le gusta y eso suele ser juicio suficiente para él, pero está más confuso por la relación de Castiel con Dean que cualquier otra cosa. No le presta mucha atención, de todos modos; ahora mismo le distraen cosas más urgentes, como intentar reparar su destrozada relación con Dean, y como ser el ligue humano de Satanás.

Una noche, poco después de su pelea y subsiguiente reconciliación con Dean (Dean había tenido una expresión perseguida en los ojos cada vez que miraba a Sam o a Cas, y había mencionado algo sobre Zacarías puteándole), Sam llega a la habitación del motel para encontrarse a Dean y Castiel estirados en una de las camas, viendo _El Señor de los Anillos_ , de entre todas las cosas.

\- Hey, Sammy -dice Dean con una voz forzadamente alegre, y Sam se estremece por la disonancia. Aún así, le sigue el juego y le devuelve la sonrisa a Dean y nota que los zapatos de Cas no están.

\- Hola, Sam -dice Castiel sin esperar por un saludo, con los ojos clavados en la pantalla como si estuviera profundamente concentrado, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su corbata torcida desplazada hacia un lado. Parece extrañamente desnudo sin su enorme gabardina colgándole sobre los hombros, y a Sam le sorprende lo pequeño y humano que parece sin ella.

\- Hey, Cas. Um, ¿qué estáis haciendo?

-Estaban echando _El retorno del rey_ y Cas se pasó por aquí, así que decidí que tenía que educarle. Ya sabes, curso acelerado sobre los elementos básicos de la humanidad -dice Dean sin mirar a Sam, dando un largo sorbo a su cerveza. La bebida de Cas está en la mesita de noche, sin abrir y sin tocar.

\- Puedes quedarte -dice Castiel, aún sin mirarle, al parecer fascinado con el discurso que Aragorn está dando apasionadamente en la cutre pantalla de la televisión del motel, y Sam casi se siente lo suficientemente mosqueado como para contestar que _sabe_ que puede quedarse, es su habitación, después de todo.

\- No, no pasa nada. De hecho voy a salir -casi añade, _para daros algo de tiempo a solas_ , solo para molestar a Dean, pero decide que eso solo va a empeorar las cosas, después de todos los problemas que han tenido últimamente.

\- Hasta luego -dice Dean, y sigue sin mirarle a los ojos mientras Sam coge su chaqueta y sale por la puerta.

Mientras Sam camina hacia la gasolinera más cercana en busca de una bolsa de patatas y un refresco (y quizás un paquete de cigarrillos, aunque lo había dejado antes de la universidad), se pregunta qué tiene Dean que hace que un ángel del Señor quiera encerrarse en una habitación decadente y hacer un maratón de pelis de Peter Jackson. Qué tiene Dean que hizo que Castiel le diera la espalda a su propia especie en primer lugar.

Lo cual, en fin, alianzas durante el Apocalipsis y todo eso, Castiel rebelándose en el cielo, luchando en el lado de los Winchesters y en contra de los ángeles intentando destruir el planeta. Pero...

Sam, durante todo el camino de vuelta al motel, no puede apartar la imagen de los pies de Dean y Castiel, enfundados en calcetines, suficientemente cerca como para tocarse, con los dedos doblados como en un contento profundo y silencioso.

 

**VI.**

Dean y Castiel empiezan a discutir. Mucho. Pelean y riñen cada vez que están juntos, lo que generalmente implica a Dean soltando bromas obscenas que sabe que Castiel no entenderá y Castiel contraatacando con palabras ante la irritación de Dean menospreciándole de modos que sabe que no va a comprender totalmente. Aunque sí, Dean discute con todo el mundo últimamente; él y Sam, los dos son como trenes descarrilados, autopistas al infierno y todo eso. Los dos saben, en cada mirada que comparten, que no emergerán vencedores de todo esto, Castiel también lo sabe. Hace que las cosas sean... tensas, como si cada conversación fuera un paseo sobre cristales rotos.

Y más aún cuando Castiel empieza a perder su gracia. No pasa un solo día sin que Cas aparezca con un nuevo golpe o corte o moratón, y por mucho que eso sea una mierda para Cas, es otra complicación para los Winchesters, el tener a su previamente poderoso aliado ahora desentrenado, sin gracia, y más débil con cada día.

Unas pocas noches después de la muerte de Gabriel, durante su búsqueda de Pestilencia, se encuentran de frente con dos demonios que les están siguiendo. Al final de la pelea, Castiel está en malas condiciones, sangrando por heridas en todo su cuerpo, la nariz y el labio casi chorreando; Dean tira de él hasta el asiento de atrás y ordena a Sam que conduzca, cosa que él hace sin resistirse. Echa miradas de vez en cuando al retrovisor, y le sorprende encontrarse con que Castiel ha caído dormido con la cabeza acurrucada en el hombro de Dean, un rastro de sangre seca en el labio inferior y las manos torcidas incómodamente en su regazo. Dean, de un modo casi inconsciente, está acariciando la pierna de Castiel de modo tranquilizador, como si fuera a curar el daño de alguna manera. Como si fuera a suavizar todas las muescas entre ellos. Sam por fin llega a otro motel donde pasar la noche y Dean arrastra a un medio inconsciente Castiel hasta dejarle en la cama más cercana. Sam observa, medio contrariado y medio fascinado, como Dean aparta el pelo de la frente húmeda de Cas y le pregunta a Sam, en voz, baja,

\- ¿Puedes traerme algo de agua?

Sam lo hace antes de recostarse contra el marco de la puerta del baño y observar con curiosidad no disimulada cómo Dean atiende a las heridas de Castiel; cada vez que Cas se mueve, Dean le habla en una voz baja y consoladora, hace que se siente para beber agua, charla sobre trivialidades hasta que Cas se queda dormido otra vez. Sam está en silencio todo el tiempo que le lleva a Dean dar unos puntos al brazo de Cas, y cuando por fin termina, se da la vuelta para enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de Sam.

\- ¿Qué, Sam?

Sam se encoge de hombros y saca hacia delante el labio inferior.

\- Nada, es solo que, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto te importa.

Sam prácticamente puede ver las defensas de Dean alzándose, y contesta, demasiado rápido, demasiado precipitadamente.

\- No es que...

\- Dean -dice Sam, con amabilidad-. No digo que sea malo. No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, no sobre Cas. Entiendo que significa mucho para ti. Solo que no me había dado cuenta de cuánto.

Dean se encoge de hombros y hunde los dedos de los pies en la sucia moqueta del motel.

\- Es mi amigo. Nuestro aliado. Y no tiene a nadie más aparte de a nosotros dos.

\- Sí -asiente Sam-. Tiene suerte de tenernos - _Suerte de tenerte_.

Dean resopla.

\- Pfff. Sí. Claro. Suerte de tenernos; un chiflado con traumas post-infierno y el tipo que arrancó el Armageddon.

Sam se estremece, aunque las palabras ya no tienen un efecto tan pesado como antes. Sam se ha torturado con ello mucho más de lo que Dean podría conseguir nunca, y eso le ha insensibilizado contra los efectos de las pullas beligerantes de Dean, cada vez que hace una.

\- Aún así -dice Sam-. Tú claramente significas mucho para él, también. Es solo que... está bien, veros como amigos, cuando ya no es que tengamos muchos de esos -se ríe, y no suena divertido ni para sus propios oídos-. Y mientras el mundo se está yendo al infierno en una cestita a nuestro alrededor.

Dean sonríe, tan poco divertido como él.

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Quieres que duerma yo en el suelo?

\- Nah, ya me echo con Cas. Mientras no aniquile a personas mientras duerme.

Sam sonríe a regañadientes y se quita los zapatos, apaga las luces y dice,

\- Buenas noches, Dean -mientras Dean se mete en la cama con Cas, estirándose a su lado bajo el edredón, dos formas indefinidas en la oscuridad.

\- Buenas noches, Sam.

 

**VII.**

Sam pasa por el infierno. Literalmente. Y pierde su alma en el proceso. Pero esta historia en particular no es sobre él, no realmente.

Dean y Castiel no están en un buen lugar durante la guerra civil de Castiel en el cielo. Nadie está en un buen lugar, en realidad, pero nadie habla de ello; Sam y Dean y Bobby mantienen las cosas embotelladas, encadenadas como anclas pesadas en su pecho, todos con miedo de que una vez que se les escape algo el resto se verterá como una avalancha. Y de verdad, sinceramente, no tienen el tiempo para lidiar con ese tipo de daños.

Aún así, Dean y Castiel pelean amargamente, a veces hasta el punto de gritar y lanzar y maldecir. Dean está molesto -y dolido- por el tiempo que Castiel pasó en el cielo alejado de ellos. Castiel está enfadado con Dean por su egoísmo, por no entender la gravedad del caos en el cielo; y las cosas se deterioran lentamente entre ellos, debilitándose y rompiéndose. Sam puede saborear la acidez cada vez que está en la misma habitación que ellos, puede sentir cómo se separan igual que barcos siendo arrastrados por corrientes opuestas. Le entristece, pero es inevitable y desde luego no su primera prioridad, así que deja a Dean y Cas que se encarguen de discutir por nimiedades como una pareja casada.

Hay una noche en la que Dean se queja incesantemente sobre Cas, más notablemente después de haber ingerido cuatro vasos de whisky. Sam escucha atentamente, con paciencia, a las retahílas de Dean, y se siente aliviado cuando Dean por fin se queda dormido en el sofá, aún completamente vestido y con los dedos agarrando el borde de su vaso. Sam suspira, apaga la luz y sube las escaleras para ir a dormir.

En algún punto de la noche, Sam se despierta jadeando de una pesadilla que no puede recordar del todo, pero su cara está ardiendo y siente los ojos secos e irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando pero no se hubiera dado cuenta. Sediento, se levanta de la cama y se dirige a las escaleras en busca de un vaso de agua (o quizás cinco) con cuidado de no despertar a Bobby o a Dean. Se queda inmóvil a medio camino por las escaleras cuando ve, por encima de la barandilla, a una figura oscura merodeando por la sala, directamente sobre Dean, y se pone en cuclillas, con la adrenalina atravesándole.

La figura se inclina sobre Dean y Sam se tensa, preparado para atacar de ser necesario, pero el extraño se gira hacia un rayo de luz de luna que llega desde las ventanas y Sam se da cuenta, por la maraña de pelo negro y la característica gabardina, de que es Castiel.

Sam contiene la respiración, sintiéndose repentinamente como si estuviera entrometiéndose en algo muy privado, sagrado, incluso. Castiel observa a Dean durante mucho tiempo, sin moverse, con los brazos colgando holgadamente a sus costados, y Sam está igual de inmóvil, irracionalmente aterrado ante la idea de que le descubran en ese momento extrañamente íntimo.

Cas se pone en cuclillas al lado de Dean y suavemente, casi amorosamente, recorre su mandíbula con la palma de la mano antes de pasar los dedos por el pelo de Dean, y de repente Sam siente una opresión por todo el cuerpo de un modo que no es capaz de explicar.

Dean se mueve y Sam piensa, _ya está_ , este es el momento en que Dean se da cuenta, va a gritarle a Cas por aparecer, quizás le empuje, quizás se levante y empiece a gritar sus desagravios medio borracho a la oscuridad.

La voz de Dean, cuando llega, no suena alta ni enfadada, sino suave, adormecida, ligeramente confusa.

\- ¿Cas?

\- Dean -murmura Cas, como si esa fuera la única explicación necesaria.

Dean, en vez de apartarse con enfado o repulsión, murmura algo muy bajo, casi cálido, y mueve la mejilla contra la palma de Cas como buscando consuelo, dejando que sus párpados medio cerrados caigan todavía más. Su mano, al parecer por su cuenta, se levanta despacio para agarrar la solapa del abrigo de Cas.

\- Cas -dice con un suspiro bajo y contento antes de que su cabeza caiga contra el sofá, dormido otra vez.

Sam está congelado; medio en sorpresa, medio en asombro por lo que acaba de ver.

Cas se inclina despacio y murmura algo que Sam no puede oír, pero que tampoco está seguro de que sea inglés siguiera. Cas deposita un suave beso en la frente de Dean y pasa la mano por su pelo una vez más antes de levantarse para irse; Sam escoge ese momento para marcharse tan silenciosamente como puede por las escaleras, con la cabeza girando por todo lo que ha visto, todo lo que está seguro de que no le correspondía ver.

 

**VIII.**

La barrera de Sam se rompe, Cas se convierte en Dios, y Dean y Sam pierden a Castiel otra vez. Dean lo lleva bastante bien, considerando las circunstancias; si llevarlo bien quiere decir negarse a hablar de ello y elevar su consumo de alcohol a niveles casi mortales. Pero nunca dice el nombre de Cas o habla de lo que sucedió en la reserva, o antes, y si no fuera porque Dean se niega a dormir y los chupitos extra que le ve tomando a escondidas a altas horas de la noche, Sam pensaría que Dean está... bien.

No están bien, ninguno de los dos. Pero fingen que sí, por el bien del otro.

Sam se siente... agradecido hacia Dean, por mantener la compostura ahora que él no puede. Es un infierno para los dos: los Leviatanes asolando la tierra, las alucinaciones de Sam, la traición de Cas y perderle de esa manera; pero Dean lo aguanta de modo que a menudo, Sam puede fingir que nada va mal, al menos por parte de Dean. A menudo, se siente... aliviado, de que Dean no se esté tomando la muerte de Cas peor, después de todas las veces que le ha perdido. Sabe perfectamente que la traición de Cas fue un factor importante en ello; y hay una sensación inesquivable que pesa gravemente sobre la casa de Bobby como si el final horrible de Cas fuera inevitable, de alguna manera, aunque sea solo para hacerles sentir mejor consigo mismos sobre ello.

Una noche Sam sueña que sus entrañas han sido empaladas y prendidas fuego, que sus ojos han sido atravesados con barras de hierro incandescente, y se despierta asfixiándose con sangre, que descubre no ser su sangre sino solo su propio pánico. Se desenreda de las sábanas, empapadas de sudor, y se tambalea por las escaleras, saliendo de casa de Bobby al patio, sintiendo la gravilla clavarse en sus pies descalzos.

Se detiene y se esconde detrás del coche más cercano cuando ve que Dean se le ha adelantado; hay un pequeño fuego encendido entre un montón de piezas de coche, y si Sam se asoma lo suficiente desde detrás de su escondrijo, puede ver que Dean tiene algo aferrado con fuerza hasta dejarle los nudillos blancos.

Con una punzada de algo que no puede identificar (quizás dolor, o sorpresa, o tristeza) Sam se da cuenta de que el la vieja, ensangrentada, raída gabardina de Castiel.

Dean vierte un poco de whisky sobre las pequeñas llamas y éstas se alzan más, chascando y crujiendo en el frío aire, y Dean sujeta el abrigo de Castiel sobre las llamas, aflojando los dedos sobre la tela. Sam puede ver, incluso desde esta distancia, que Dean está temblando.

\- Maldita sea -la voz de Dean se quiebra, un sollozo roto, y hace eco sordo por el patio-. _Maldita sea_.

Dean deja caer el abrigo sobre la gravilla y en un momento de rabia ciega, recoge la botella de whisky y la arroja contra el coche más cercano; se rompe sonoramente en el silencio pero el ruido es ahogado por el angustiado grito de Dean,

\- ¡Que te jodan, hijo de puta! ¡Que te jodan, que te jodan, _que te jodan_! -Dean cae de rodiilas como si estuviera rezando y golpea el suelo con el puño dos veces, soltando un único sollozo antes de decir, con voz ronca, quebrándose con la palabra-. _Mierda_.

Sam no se da cuenta de que está conteniendo la respiración hasta que se encuentra mareado y aturdido, y se apoya contra el cuerpo de metal del coche, cerrando los dedos sobre el frío metal.

Los dedos de Dean, ensangrentados por la gravilla, se retuercen en la gabardina y se inclina sobre ella como si estuviera intentando doblarse a la mitad, y Sam le oye lloriquear.

\- Cas, _Cas_ , hijo de... como te atreves Cas, Castiel, por favor... no puedo, por favor...

Sam se pregunta con una sacudida enfermiza cuántas veces habrá intentado Dean quemar el viejo abrigo de Castiel sin conseguirlo, sin poder abandonar el último recuerdo de su viejo amigo a las llamas, y con algo que se parece a un sollozo reprimido resonando en el pecho vuelve silenciosamente al interior de la casa, con las plegarias sin respuesta de Dean resonando en los oídos.

 

**IX.**

Cas vuelve y cura a Sam; y Dean le pierde otra vez. Y así sigue. (Cree que Dean apreciaría esa parte de la narración).

Después Sam les pierde a ambos frente a Dick Roman. Se desmorona, intenta seguir adelante, se dice a sí mismo que lo consigue, y de repente Dean ha vuelto (del Purgatorio, nada menos) sin Cas y no dice una palabra sobre ello más que una vaga y forzada explicación.

Sam pensaría que nada está mal de no ser porque Dean grita angustiado en sueños.

 

**X.**

Dean y Cas se encuentran el uno al otro una vez más, en el baño de un motel. Sam está encantado de que Cas esté de vuelta, ¿pero Dean? Dean no cabe en sí de gozo. No es que lo demuestre, o que hable de ello, pero las sombras oscuras que Sam ha visto acumularse como moratones bajo sus ojos desaparecen lentamente; la mueca sombría en sus labios desaparece suavemente durante los días y semanas siguientes. La frialdad de Dean, su brusquedad, su nerviosismo post-Purgatorio no se desintegran al momento con la reaparición de Castiel, pero se relaja considerablemente.

Sam empieza a preguntarse si el TEPT infernal que Dean había sufrido después del Purgatorio se debía a la guerra que había librado allí o a perder a Cas en él.

 

**XI.**

Cas desaparece del radar una temporada; Sam no lo nota demasiado, con el peso de las pruebas para cerrar el infierno y el repentino y sobrecogedor descubrimiento de la sabiduría de los Hombres de Letras, pero Dean desde luego sí. Sam puede verlo en cómo Dean mira constantemente por encima del hombro, como si Castiel se fuera a materializar de alguna manera detrás de él; y por supuesto, está la noche en que Sam pasa al lado de la habitación de Dean y le oye rezando en voz baja, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

Después viene la reaparición de Castiel y la muerte de Meg, y la pelea en la cripta. Dean no le dirige la palabra a Sam en toda la hora que les lleva volver al motel, y Sam sabe que algo ha sucedido porque Dean tiene los ojos húmedos y los hombros encogidos como si el cuerpo doliera.

\- Dean -dice Sam suavemente después de haber parado el coche. El motor hace ruido en el silencio entre ellos-. ¿Qué pasó ahí atrás?

\- No pasó nada -dice Dean con un soplido desdeñoso-. Cas cogió la tabla y se largó. Tampoco es que eso sea ninguna novedad, tratándose de Cas.

\- No, algo ha sucedido. Entre vosotros dos.

Dean le fulmina con la mirada, como acusándole, y Sam levanta las manos en defensa.

\- Dean. Solo estoy intentando ayudar. Por favor, ¿no puedes solo... decirme qué ha pasado? No tiene sentido que me mientas sobre ello. No íbamos a mentirnos más, ¿recuerdas? -una vez más, con la hipocresía y la culpa. Sam aún puede saborear la sangre en su garganta, en donde las pruebas están destrozando su interior y escupiendo partes de su cuerpo.

\- Me dio una paliza de muerte-dice Dean con una risa vacía, y entrecierra los ojos mirando al exterior a través del parabrisas del Impala mientras Sam le mira incrédulo.

\- Él... ¿que él _qué_? Cas nunca, él nunca haría... -Sam recuerda repentinamente observar a Cas inclinarse sobre Dean todos esos años atrás, su mano en la cara de Dean suave e incuestionablemente cariñosa, Dean murmurando '¿Cas?' en la oscuridad y Cas besando la frente de Dean como una bendición.

\- Sí, bueno, pues lo hizo -salta Dean-. Dijo que un ángel llamado Naomi le ha estado lavando el cerebro desde que volvió del Purgatorio. Al parecer fue ella la que le estaba obligando a hacerlo pero... -Dean se interrumpe y mira cabizbajo por la ventana, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la repisa, reprimiéndose para no decir nada más.

\- Pero aún así dolió -termina Sam por él, y Dean hace una mueca asqueada en su dirección pero no lo niega-. Claro que dolió, Dean. Es tu mejor amigo y te hizo daño. No importa si alguien más estaba detrás de ello, seguía siendo _Cas_ el que te estaba atacando.

\- Se largo sin más -dice Dean con repentina furia-. Simplemente _se largó_ , después de toda la mierda que pasó, toda la mierda que dije...

\- ¿Qué dijiste? -pregunta Sam con curiosidad, y la mandíbula de Dean se cierra del golpe y el resto de su frase se pierde instantáneamente como un tren descarrilado.

\- Nada -y se encierra en sí mismo después de eso, saliendo agresivamente del coche con un gruñido y cerrando la puerta de golpe a sus espaldas.

Sam se queda solo varios minutos, con el amargor de la sangre en la boca, húmeda detrás de los dientes.

Respira profundamente, como para prepararse, y junta las manos.

\- Cas -dice después de varios momentos de silencio, y baja la cabeza porque piensa que es apropiado-. Castiel. Por favor, Si puedes oírme, por favor... solo. Dean no... está del todo bien. Estoy seguro de que todo estaría mejor si vosotros dos _hablarais_ por una vez. Pero nada va a mejorar nunca si seguís... no sé, esquivándoos el uno al otro-. Sam baja la voz, como si Dean pudiera oírle de alguna manera-. Sé lo mucho que te importa mi hermano. Sé que verle herido te hace daño a ti también. Por favor, por favor pásate por aquí esta noche, intenta verle. Sé que estás bajo presión con todo lo de la tabla, pero también lo estamos nosotros. Tú... -Sam suspira, se reclina en el asiento y traga con dificultad porque esto es más el área de Dean que la suya, antes de continuar, sintiéndose más incómodo-. Eres familia, ¿vale, Cas? A Dean le mataría perderte otra vez, aunque nunca lo vaya a admitir, así que por favor, por amor de Dios... por Dean, habla con él. Por favor.

Sam termina su plegaria asintiendo con la cabeza y sale del coche para seguir a Dean al interior del motel. No sabe que se esperaba exactamente, pero Cas no aparece.

 

**XII.**

¿Qué más queda por decir? Después de las pruebas, después de que Cas se vuelva humano, vuelven a la carretera otra vez. Sam se siente entristecido pero no sorprendido cuando Dean se acerca a él y le dice, con toda la neutralidad de una mina de tierra oculta:

\- Cas se marcha por la mañana.

Sam suspira.

\- ¿Está seguro? Es decir, todo el asunto de April estuvo bastante cerca, y no está exactamente preparado para...

\- _Sam_ -dice Dean tan agresivamente que Sam se calla y prácticamente retrocede; los dedos de Dean están apretados contra el borde de sus bolsillos, cerrando el puño despacio, apretando la mandíbula-. Déjale marchar.

\- No -responde Sam, de repente poseído por la irritación y la desesperación y. La puta _frustración_ -. No voy a _dejarle marchar_ , y tú tampoco deberías. Porque ¿sabes qué, Dean? _Siempre_ le dejas marchar. Y nunca eres feliz.

\- Deja de hablar.

\- Vosotros dos siempre ponéis tanto empeño en permanecer separados del otro cuando solo os hace miserables, a los dos. ¿Para quién es esto, Dean? ¿Por el bien de Cas? ¿Por el tuyo? Por favor, si me pudieras hacer el favor de iluminarme.

\- Dije que _dejes de hablar_ , Sam.

\- Por favor Dean, _habla_ conmigo, por _una vez_ en tu vida...

\- ¡No se puede quedar! -grita de repente Dean, dejando caer el puño sobre la mesa en un puñetazo que resuena, alzando la voz hasta el punto que hace eco por el bunker. Seguro que Cas y Kevin lo pueden oír. No importa, de todos modos.

Sam examina a Dean con calma, observa como el pecho de su hermano jadea, sus ojos se humedecen, sus hombros tiemblan y se estremecen.

\- No se puede quedar -repite Dean en una voz vacía y ahogada, con los ojos bajos-, y tú no puedes preguntar por qué. No puede, Sam.

Sam no dice nada, solo asiente, luchando contra el ansia de agarrar a Dean por los hombros y agitarle hasta que su cerebro adopte una disposición adecuada.

\- Lo que tú digas, Dean -dice Sam, levantándose de la mesa con un sonoro chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo-. Es decir, tú eres su mejor amigo, después de todo. Tú sabes lo que es mejor para él -deja que las palabras hagan efecto, observa cómo caen sobre Dean como golpes físicos- ¿No es así? -le da una palmada a Dean en el hombro y se marcha, pasando al lado de donde Cas permanece muy quieto y muy silencioso detrás del marco de la puerta, y se dirige hacia la librería en busca de algo de paz y tranquilidad.

 

**XIII.**

Cas se marcha por la mañana. La despedida es callada, sin palabras; Dean le da a Cas una bolsa hermética llena de dinero, tres tarjetas de crédito falsas, y algo de su propia ropa. Sam le da algunos libros para el camino porque piensa que Cas puede necesitar alguna distracción cuando esté pasando las noches solo. Kevin se despide y se marcha apresuradamente, notando la tensión en la habitación.

\- Bueno -dice Dean con forzada jovialidad, dándole a Cas una palmada en el hombro. Siempre ha habido un extraño carácter físico entre ellos, ya sean los empujones forzados de Dean o cómo desliza la mano por el brazo de Cas, o remueve su pelo con cariño cuando pasa a su lado-. Aquí estamos. Enviándote a lo desconocido.

Cas se limita a mirarle con tristeza, se mete el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo muerde despacio.

\- Escucha -dice Dean, suavizando la voz-, vas a estar bien ahí fuera, ¿vale? Y si te metes en cualquier tipo de lío, en serio, solo con que _creas_ que va a haber problemas, llámanos a mí o a Sam. Lo digo en serio, Cas. ¿Vale?

Cas asiente, pone los hombros firmes, y mira a Dean con fijeza.

\- Sí. Lo entiendo. Esto es lo mejor.

Dean traga saliva y suelta un débil,

\- Sí.

– Me apartaré de vuestro camino -dice Cas suavemente, y Dean empieza a protestar,

\- No, Cas... -pero Cas le interrumpe con un amable pero firme,

\- Adiós, Dean -mira brevemente a Sam, torciendo la boca en una sonrisa triste-. Sam.

Sam piensa que Dean le habría abrazado, le hubiera mantenido cerca unos momentos más, pero Cas sale por la puerta sin mirar atrás, con la chaqueta de Dean echada por encima del hombro y el dinero prestado apretado en el puño. La puerta se cierra detrás de él con un golpe seco.

Sam se gira para mirar a Dean y lo encuentra apoyado contra la pared, con la frente apretada contra su brazo, los hombros temblando.

\- Maldita sea -dice con la respiración entrecortada, casi en un gemido, negando con la cabeza-. Joder, maldita sea.

Sam decide no mencionar lo que ha visto la noche anterior antes de irse a la cama: Cas y Dean, acurrucados y dormidos en el sofá, de frente el uno al otro como dos paréntesis cerrados, con las frentes tocándose y los pies entrelazados juntos. Sus pechos subiendo y bajando a la vez, como si nunca hubieran estado separados.

Sam descubre que no puede decir nada en absoluto.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> *TEPT es Trastorno de Estrés Post-Traumático (o PTSD en inglés). 
> 
> En cuanto acabé de leer este fic tuve que empezar a traducirlo. Se convirtió inmediatamente en uno de mis favoritos en este fandom, así que espero que también os guste.
> 
> Estoy en tumblr en [impalaforthree](http://www.impalaforthree.tumblr.com) si queréis hablar :3


End file.
